Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-25320855-20140501175727
This is the most articulate essay I've ever written. I'm so proud of it. I be all fo' supportin a relationshizzle, even when itz somewhat problematic, I mean wassup Tochelle is mah Skins OTP. But, there is so much goin on wit Zaya, dat itz just too toxic n' unhealthy, so I simply cannot support dem bein together n' shit. Zig fronts ta ludd her n' have vibe fo' her muthafuckin ass... I be sorry yo, but you don't treat one of mah thugs dat you ludd up in tha same way dat schmoooove muthafucka has been treatin her az of late. Dat punk been not a god damn thang but rude ta her all season, even when she offers his ass somewhere ta live. Letz take a peep how tha fuck he goin bout tryin ta "win" her n' shit. Zig do not care if her ass is up in a relationshizzle wit one of mah thugs whoz ass make her happy, if his schmoooove ass can't have her, no one can. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. It aint nuthin but like disturbin dat he feels entitled ta her, even though dat freaky freaky biatch has never promised his ass anything. Maya owes his ass straight-up nothing, it don't matter dat he holla'd at her da thug would wait fo' her muthafuckin ass. Dude is selfish, ruthless, n' vindictive. Zigz behavior towardz Milez all up in tha Semi Formal just perfectly shows dat his thugged-out apologizzle fo' his crazy-ass muthafuckin involvement up in tha Cam debacle didn't mean anythang n' his schmoooove ass clearly feels no remorse. It aint nuthin but straight-up unsettlin dat da thug would try ta plant these scams up in ta Miles' head n' play these mind games, when a funky-ass pimp ended up dead last time. I aint sayin dat Zig is straight-up responsible fo' Camz dirtnap yo, but from dat experience da perved-out muthafucka should have hustled dat his fuckin lyrics can gotz a straight-up effect on others. Letz also remember when da perved-out muthafucka holla'd he regrets not humpin' Maya up in Zombie... Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Seriously?! Da fact dat he outright admitted ta Maya dat da thug would have forced his dirty ass on her, when Camz dirtnap was still fresh up in her mind n' dat biiiiatch was unstable all up in tha time, is just sickenin ta mah dirty ass. Letz grill it, Zig will always be Mayaz second chizzle n' he aint NEVER gonna be anythang mo' than a rebound. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch only seeks his ass up when her ass is havin shiznit wit her relationshizzles. Right afta dat freaky freaky biatch has fucked up wit Miles, he already spittin some lyrics ta her dat her big-ass booty should give dem a try. What, biatch? Biatch just gots outta a relationshizzle, one dat dat biiiiatch was straight-up wackly invested up in n' dat thugged-out biiiatch clearly still upset over it, n' he already tryin ta cook up a move. But, dis is what tha fuck Zig do yo. Dude preys on her, much like a lion preys on a antelope, waitin fo' tha slick opportunitizzle when she wackly vulnerable n' he manipulates her n' shiznit yo. Dude waits until she be at her lowest point n' then da perved-out muthafucka swoops up in like a vulture. There is not a god damn thang bout dis relationshizzle dat is even remotely appealin ta mah dirty ass yo. Dude tears her down n' make her feel wack bout her muthafuckin ass, da ruffneck don't care bout her needz or her happiness, n' he only up ta git what tha fuck da thug wants n' da ruffneck don't care whoz ass dat schmoooove muthafucka hurts up in tha process. If Zigz behavior towardz her be any indication as ta how tha fuck da thug would treat her if they dated, I don't want dat shit. I guarantee dat it aint gonna last mo' than two episodes if dis becomes canon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. It aint nuthin but all bout tha chase, n' Zig will git bugged out wit Maya straight-up quickly once tha chase is over n' shiznit yo. Dude is ghon be movin on ta tha next victim, I be sorry as a muthafucka I mean girl, so fast dat it will make yo' head spin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude will end up throwin Maya ta tha side like a piece of garbage, just like he ended up bustin ta Tori, once he gets bugged out wit her n' shit. Don't even git me started on how tha fuck he referred ta her as sloppy secondz n' started a gangbangin' fight up in tha exact same spot where her last pimp was found chillin wit tha fishes as fuckin fried chicken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude views Maya as not a god damn thang but a gangbangin' finger-lickin' disposable object dat can be thrown away at will. Da bottom line is dat Zig should just want Maya ta be aiiight n' if his schmoooove ass cared bout her at all, then da thug would step back n' let her be happy, even if dat biiiiatch wit one of mah thugs. There be a sayin dat says, if you truly ludd one of mah thugs, then set dem free. Maya need ta pull a Tay-Tay Swizzle n' write a cold lil' woo wop spittin some lyrics ta his ass ta step off, cuz clearly da perved-out muthafucka still not gettin tha message. Dat punk tha reason fo' tha teardrops on her boombox n' da perved-out muthafucka saying, "Yo ass belong wit mah dirty ass." Dat hoe just thankin ta her muthafuckin ass, "I knew you was shiznit when you strutted in" n' dis aint they ludd rap cuz Zigz just another picture ta burn, so check it before ya wreck it. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. All Zigz eva gonna be is mean, n' now Mayaz hustled by tha thangs da ruffneck done ta her n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So stop yo' brooding, Ziggy n' move on already. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch don't want tha D, Boo-boo.